Wrong but yet so Right
by DarkestScars
Summary: “Oh, so then you like girls. No worries I won’t tell anyone.” Ayashi said as soon as she saw Kagomes shock face misinterpreting for fear. thats just a little some thing from the story. Read if you want to find out more. KagoxInu
1. Chapter 1

Her big brown eyes were as wide as saucers as she walks down the corridors of Tokyo University. She couldn't believe what just happen to her. She was supposed to feel secure in her own dorm. Wasn't she? But how could she when that… that…girl was her roommate. There was no way in hell that she would be staying in that room now.

"No freaking way!" She whispered loudly to herself. Unfortunately she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going so she ended up bumping into someone.

"No, Sango, I'm just about to go there. Yes, I already hit all the other places. No, no I just need the Uni." Kagura was saying into cell phone when out of nowhere someone bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you. I was just… Well I wasn't think or looking. Oh Kami, I'm so sorry." A girl with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes was trying to explain herself. She just looked so scared and panicked that Kagura couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"It's ok." She kneeled down to help the brunette gather their things up. "Look, don't worry about it. It was an accident. It's not as if you did it on purpose, right?" Kagura added with a small chuckle resting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

They both slowly straighten up. Kagura couldn't help but be intrigued by this young girl. There was just something about her that she just wanted to get to know. So she quietly studied the brunette. Kagura saw as the young woman read over a piece paper in her hand, and then as her eyebrows slowly rose higher and higher with each passing second, as her eyes became wider if that were even possible, and then as a smile grow upon the young woman's face.

"Are you really looking for a roommate?" The brunette's hopeful voice asked.

Kagura just nodded her head.

"BecauseIreallyneedaplacetostay.I'mKagomebytheway.YouseeIcan'tstayinmydormroombecausethersthisreallyreallyweirdgirland…"

"Wow, wow hold on a minute there Kagome, was it?" Kagura place both of her hands on the young brunettes' shoulders. "Why don't we walk over to the café down the street, grab a cup of coffee, and then you can explain to me what you just said." She added comely as she guided the

young, but interesting, girl down the street to the café.

Bexys Café was located just around the corner of 3rd St. between a book store and a record store. Kagome and Kagura had entered the Café about ten minutes ago, and were know sitting comfortably in two over larger brown arm chairs silently sipping there drinks.

The atmosphere at the café was purely eccentric with the kind of crowed it attracted: You had your hippies with their cornrows and baggy jeans, and then you had your punks with their 

Mohawks and combat boots, there were also the intellectuals with their lattes and laptops, and not to mention everything else in between. None of this got Kagomes attention though. What captivated her was the older girl sitting in front of her.

She was absolutely stunning with dark brown hair that looked almost black, and radiant pale skin that seemed to glow. She had curves in all the right places and just an air of pure feminine sexuality that attracted men to her like bees to a beehive. But the thing that drew your attention towards her from the beginning was her blood red lips and even brighter red eyes. A clear indication that she was from demon descent, if you hadn't all ready guessed it from her incredible beauty.

The soft clearing of a throat interrupted Kagomes peaceful thoughts. She knew that this was Kagura polite way for her to saying 'Enough with the silence. It's time to spill.'

"Ok so I guess you want to know what happened." Kagome sighted, and Kagura gave her a no da' look. Then with a small wave her hand she indicated to Kagome that she should continue with her story.

"Well you see all summer I have been anticipating coming here to Tokyo University. So you can just imagine how ecstatic I was this morning when I arrived." Kagomes face was that of a kid in a candy store that you had just been told that they could have all the candy they wanted free of charge. But as she continued with her story her face soon turned sour. "But then I got to my dorm," Kagome continued.

Kagome was standing right outside her dorm room door wondering what, more like who, was waiting for her inside. So taking a deep breath she reached for the doorknob only to have it open before she could reach it.

"Wow so you're my roommate?" A tall blonde girl with a black leather mini and a red tank top was standing in front of Kagome, but before Kagome could do anything the tall girl had launched herself at her.

"This is even better than I thought." The tall girl was saying. "We are going to have so much fun." She said before garbing Kagomes ass in a tight squeeze. "Oh excuse my rudeness, name's Ayashi by the way. What's yours?" Ayashi continued to say.

Garbing a hold of Kagomes' hand Ayashi stared to lead her to one of the twin beds that adorn the room. It was easy to tell that this was Ayashis bed since it all ready had a pink and light blue bedspread on it. While the other hand, the bed on the other side only had a very simple, and uncomfortable looking mattress on it.

To say that Kagome was shock was an understatement. She was beyond shocked, she was traumatized.

"Do you have a boyfriend Kagome?" Ayashi asked.

"No" was Kagome's barely audible response.

"Oh, so then you like girls. No worries I won't tell anyone." Ayashi said as soon as she saw Kagomes shock face, and misinterpreting for fear. "You know, you and I could have so much fun together. I promise I won't tell if you won't." Ayashi whispered right next to Kagomes' ear. She was practically lying right on top of Kagome. One of her hands was at Kagomes' waist rubbing small circles on her hipbone, while the other one caressed Kagomes' cheek sensually.

To say the least Kagome bolted of the bed. 'Nononononononono this can_not_ be happeing to me! No! No! Nooooooo!' Kagome was yelling madly in her head. Out loud though she was try to act natural, or as natural as a person that was scared shitless could.

"Ummm…That's nice Ayashi, but you see."

'Oh kami what do I tell her?' Kagome thought to herself.

"You see I forgot some…_thing _down stars and I better go get it before someone else takes it." This was Kagome's great excuse. So grabbing her things she made a mad dash for the door.

Ayashi just set there for a while, her light green eyes wide, watching as the door swung close behind Kagome thinking, 'Why did she take all her stuff with her?'

As Kagome came to finish with her story the horrified look on her face and the way she just kept looking over her shoulder, as if this Ayashi person was just around the corner waiting for the perfect moment to just come out and say "Boo! Got cha." Was enough to send Kagura into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, sorry Kagome. It's just that you should see the look you have on your face." Kagura tried to apologize as she fought hard to control her laughter. When she was finally got herself together she looked seriously back at Kagome.

"Are you sure that she wasn't just acting Kagome?" Kagura said after a bit of a pause.

"Who wasn't acting?" Kagome asked honestly confused.

"Well Ayashi of course. Who else is there?" Kagura said dramatically. "Don't tell me you met some other crazy chick today that you forgot to tell me about." Kagura added with a small smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"No and no. No I haven't met some other crazy chick today or ever. Well not as crazy as that one at least. And no, I'm sure that she wasn't acting. I mean, if she was acting then she should be awarded an Oscar." Kagome said flatly.

"Ok. Well I just had to ask. You see it's just that some girls request a room for themselves and the University only has so many of those that not all girls that requested one get them. In other words they get stock with a roommate. So in order to get a room to themselves they try to scare there roommate away by any means possible." Kagoura explained to the now stunted Kagome.

"Are you telling me that she could have been freaking faking at been a lesbian just to get a room to herself." Kagome said in an incredulous voice. 'Oh, that little bitch! She is not going to get away with this.'

There was a small smirk on Kaguras face when she spoke nexted. "Well there is only one way to find out."

"Really how?" Kagome looked at Kagura expectantly.

The smirk on Kaguras face grows to a full blown out grin when she sees how excited Kagome has become. "Oh, you'll see."

The steel doors of the elevator open up on the third floor to reveal two beautiful young women standing there. One was older than the other with dark almost black hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a deep v neck purple sleeveless shirt, with some tight blue jeans, and high black pumps. She was laughing lightly at the something the younger girl that was with her had said.

The young girl seemed to be scared of something, her larger brown eyes were open wide and she was whispering fast to the older girl. She had long chocolate brown hair that reached just above her ass. She was wearing a pink buttoned down shirt with the first few buttons undone, tight low rise jeans, and some pink and black flats.

"Oh, come on Kagome don't worry I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise." Kagura said as she began to drag Kagome out of the elevator before the doors closed again. They had been standing in the same spot for the last five minutes arguing about whether or not it was a wise idea to get out of the elevator, and proceed with their mission or not. Kagura had just about grown tired of it and decided to take matters into her own hands. So grabbing Kagome's hand she began dragging her out the elevator, down the right side hall, to the last room on the left, and proceeded to knock on the door; all the while ignoring Kagome's cries of protests.

The door opened slowly to present a completely pitch black room. The only light provide was that of the one spilling in from the hallway Kagome and Kagura were standing in. So proceeding with caution, God only knew the dangers that were inside; Kagura began to drag Kagome in.

"Heeelllooo? Is anyone home?" Kaguras voice echo ominously around them. Then from the corner of their eyes they caught the small movement of something.

"Haayaa" Someone screamed as they jumped off the bed and turned on the lights.

Kagome and Kagura turned around slowly, not quite sure as to what to expect. There by the door stood a tall blue eyed blonde. Wearing only a red lace push-up Victoria Secret bra and matching red booty shorts. To say that this was the last thing they were expecting to fine was an understatement. Well they did come looking for a blonde, but not a half naked one.

But the girl didn't seem to notice there discomfort at her '_state'_ of clothing, or lack of thereof would be a more appropriate phrasing, Began to advance on them.

"Kagome, dear, you came back to me!" she exclaimed happily. Seeming less throwing her arms forward she began to advance towards Kagome, ignoring Kagura presence all together.

Kagome gave a small shudder and hide herself behind Kagura without a second thought. Noticing Kagome's hesitation Kagura stepped in front of the tall blonde, halting her progress, and stretched out her hand.

"I'm Kagura. And your name is?" She asked with a polite smile, taking the blonde completely by surprise.

"Umm… Ayashi. Uh… Nice to meet you." Ayashi said a little dazed. "Who are you?" She added a little more irritably once she got over the fact that Kagome wasn't alone.

"I'm Kagome's "_Girlfriend"_. Why?" Kagura said a small smirk pulling on her lips. The look of pure hatred Ayashi send her was enough to make Kagura want to double over in laughter. But she was able to mange to control herself.

"Girlfriend?" Ayashi said questioningly. "I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend Kagome?"

"I… I…I said I… I.. d d didn't b boyfriend." Kagome manage to squeak out from somewhere behind Kagura.

"Oh I see. Well I don't mind shearing." Ayashi confidence seemed to have returned.

"Well I do." Kagura said warping an arm around Kagomes' waist. "We just came to let you know that Kagome here will be staying with me. So you'll have this room all to yourself. Enjoy." She added as she began to lead Kagome out the door. But just before the door close she made 

sure to give Kagome's ass a little squeeze. Just to piss off the all ready storming Ayashi even more.

Kagura didn't stop laughing until they reached a two door poinics zt. "Get in. What are you waiting for?" Kagura said.

"Um… Where are we going?" Kagome asked smartly.

"Well home of cores. It's time for you to meet you're new roommates." Kagura said as a silly smile played at her lips.

A/N: Well that's my first chapter. So what do you think? Good? Bad? So-So?

I have all ready started the seconded chapter. So it should be out by next Friday the 4th. I know it's a longs way off. But I'm a slow writer so sue me. Well hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, and see you later.

Oh yeah and if anyone wants to BETA my stories let me know. I know I need one. So if you want to or you know someone that wants to, let me know and we'll see.


	2. Just another Bitching Bitch

**Chapter 2**

**Just another bitching bitch to add to my list**

* * *

A large two story town house was the first thing Kagome saw when she pulled up the drive way. 'What a beautiful home' Kagome thought. It was nestle in a small gated community right in the outskirts of the city. Huge Sakura trees framed the front lawn and a cobble stone path, line with small red, white, pink, and yellow flowers, led the way up to the front steps of the town house that Kagome would soon be calling home.

"So this is it. Home, sweet, home." Kagura announced sounding proud when she saw Kagomes astound face. "It's not much I know. But it's a ruff over our heads." She surged a little looking over her shoulder.

Kagome gave her an 'are you kidding me look' when she heard Kaguras last comment.

How could she possibly think that this was "_not much_?"

"Are you kidding me Kagura? This is great." Kagome said. 'A lot more then I expected' she added to herself mentally.

"Really? Well, it is pretty hah." Smiling a little to herself, Kagura, began to lead the way up the stone path. But halfway up She turned around only to notice that Kagome was still by the passenger side door, looking up dumfounded at the house. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

" Oh I'm coming all right!" Kagomes answered.

...

The first thing you saw when you came in was the beautiful grand stair case. The gold and cream colors on the walls only help to emphasized the magnificence of the home even more. You wouldn't have guessed that a group of college kids lived here. On the other hand, Kagomes only thought when she saw the interior of the home was.

'How am I ever going to be able to afford this?'

'I've seen that face before' Kagura thought when she look back at Kagome. "Don't worry about rent. There's seven of us, eight with you, and we dived the rent evenly. So your part won't be huge." she add reassuringly to Kagome.

"Ok" Kagome said, not believing Kagura one bit.

"Come on girl. Lets go meet the rest of the pests."

"Pest?" Kagome echoed.

"You'll see." Kagura said with a smile. Just then hole up stairs shuck, and a sound as great as thunder resonated down the step.

"What the _hell _is going on up there?" Kagura bellowed out Kagomes thoughts as she tock the stairs two at a time. Not knowing what else to do Kagome just fallowed Kagura, at a slower pace, up stairs. When she finally made it up, which wasn't to far behind Kagura, Kagome came face to face with a sight that she wasn't expecting at all.

There standing before her, stud two very attractive man. Both had long flowing silver hair and as far as she could tell, gold color eyes. The color of melted gold to be exacted. One was reclining against one of the gold colored walls and his expression was as unreadable as a book with on words. As for the other he was sitting on a large brown leather trunk and his expression was the total opposite from unreadable. A blind man could tell you he was pissed. If the waves of hostility that were coming of off him were any indication.

But nothing compared to how pissed Kagura look, let alone sounded. She had one hand on her right hip and her other was being waved around wildly. The look on her face was livid. And if looks could kill, both of the man standing be for her would have died a thousand very painful deaths by know.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" Kaguras seething voice asked.

"Well we were…"

"I was just…" Both man tried to explain at the same time but Kagura just lifted her hand up to silence them and continued on.

"Why are Inuyasha's things in that room? And what the hell happen to my floor? What the hell was that noise I just hard? Don't answer that, I don't even want to know. So are you two just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to answer my questions?" Kagura finally contain her self and resigned to just glare at the two young man before her.

The man that had been sitting down just a few minuets ago was know passing the floor in front of the brown leather trunk. "We were just moving my thing to the sparer room!" he began. But he didn't get far before Kagura interrupted him.

"Do not raise your voice at me Inuyasha!" She said sternly. "And what sparer room?" She added.

"The one my things are in. The one _Jakotsu _moved out from last week." he hissed through clench teeth.

"As far as I remember, Inuyasha, that room is going to be rented out. And I don't think I ever told you could have it." Kagura said in that annoyingly sing-song voice Inuyasha disliked so much. "Besides, I all ready have a prospect lined up for the room." She added nonchalantly.

'_A __**"prospect." **__How the hell did that happen? I'm sure that while Sesshomaru and I were doing the flayers I put the wrong number on them. I'm sure of it. But if I did, then how did this wench get a prospect for the room? Unless she is lying to me. Yes, that's it, she's lying to me. She has to be. There just no other explanation.'_

Without hesitation Inuyasha open his mouth and revealed his thoughts in a rather condescending voice.

"What do you mean wrong number, you idiot?" Kagura slapped Inuyasha on the head before turning her attention on Sesshomaru, as Kagome had come to know him by now. "And you." She pointed and accusing finger. "You had some thing to do with this Sesshomaru? I would have thought you have more sense then Inuyasha. I guess I was wrong. No wonder you to are brothers."

Inuyasha just glared. Sesshomaru on the other hand, just shrugged, and continued to look as stoic as ever.

Watching as Kagura prepared to yell at the two brothers once more, Kagome diced that it was time to make her presence now. Not that she wanted to, but she was just tired of being ignored.

Clearing her throat and taking a step forward was not the smartest thing to do. As she realized just seconds later. Three very irritated faces turned to look at her. One immediately change into a smile, another stayed as indifferent as ever, and the last looked to be absolutely pissed off( you can just guess who that was).

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha pointed disdainfully at the girl that had just interrupted their discussion.

" This, Inuyasha, is Kagome. The new prospected for this very room." Kagura walk over to Kagome warping an arm around Kagomes slender shoulders. "In fact she will be moving in today." She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. " Isn't that great Inyasha, Sesshomaru?" She added.

'Hun" Was the simple reply Sesshomaru gave before heading for the stairs.

Inuyasha on the other hand grumbled a "Yeah, it's _great."_ Just before adding in a murmur "Just another bitching bitch to add to my list." and fallowed his brother down the stairs.

"Well hello to you guys to." Was Kagomes witty response.

"Don't worry they'll come around soon enough." Kagura said when hearing Kagomes words. "Oh and guys? Don't forget to bring Kagomes stuff in. There in the trunk of my car. Did you guys here me?" She yelled after the two retrieving man.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." was the only response they gave.

"So this here is you're room." Kagura stated. Kagome could clearly see why Inulyash wanted this room to began with. The room was facing west. It would come in handy when she need to sleep in late she realized. "Well I'm going to go check on those to morons." Kagome just nodded indicating that she heard her and kept going. As she enter she saw a small living area with a fire place at it's center. Bookcase surround the fire place giving the room a more homey feel. The décor was simple Kagome considered. It consisted of creams, browns, and yellows with touches of red every so often.

As She looked around she notice a wall that didn't quite touch the ceiling divide the room in half. She suspected that behind the wall laid the bed room half of the room. As she was making her way to it, she saw something white form the corner of her eye.

When she looked around to investigate what it was she notice a wall of white almost transparent curtains. Every so often the curtains would lift with the slight breeze coming in from the two elegantly carved French doors that let out to a magnificent balcony.

...

Kagome had been sitting out side for Kami only knows how long, when she hared loud music coming from her room.

When Kagome rounded the corner she was practically rendered speechless. The walls had change from soft creams to deeper greens that gave the illusion that you had stepped into a completely different room. The king size bed was place against the dividing wall. On the wall opposite to the bed a 42" Plasma TV hung above an incredible entertainment system. On either side of the entertainment/plasma area stood two door. One of witch Kagome guessed led to her restroom and the other to her closet. But non of this thing were the ones that rendered her speechless to began with.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.

That honor went to the person sprawled across her bed. His silver hair was tucked neatly behind him. And at this moment his gold color eyes were closed. His head nodded lightly to the beat of the music blaring from said entertainment system. In other words he was the pure picture of relaxation. But that was soon to change.

The music stop and an ire silence fall upon the room. It felt like the calm before the storm and boy was it just about to get stormy.

Two gold eyes open to stare at the black and silver stared ceiling, while a pair of large clawed hands wrapped around silk sheets, and a pissed off Hinyu set up to glare at whoever was responsible for turning off the music.

"What do you want now?" he hissed at the pretty brunette standing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, I don't know, how about. What are you doing in my room?" Kagome asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah your room. You know this should have been my room, if only your scrawny ass hadn't interfered."

"Excuse me but how do you think you're calling scrawny? And I didn't interferer with any thing. Kagura asked me to stay." Well that was not entirely true but still he didn't have to know. Right?

"Yeah what ever. Let me just tell you one thing stay out of my way because you're going to end up regarding the day you decided to move in." He sneered right back at me before passing me roughly and slamming the door on his way out.

'My god what had I got my self into…'

...888...888...888...

Well thats that. So let me know what you think.

Thanks and Ton's of Love.


End file.
